gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drive-Thru
|target = Take Sweet, Big Smoke, and Ryder to a Cluckin' Bell, then attack a Balla gang car. |location = Sweet's House, Ganton |fail = Wasted Busted Sweet dies Big Smoke dies Ryder dies Greenwood destroyed Ballas reach Grove Street |reward = Respect $ 200 Gyms |unlocks = Nines and AKs |unlockedby = Cleaning the Hood }} Drive-Thru is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to Carl Johnson by Sweet from his house in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton. Mission Carl arrives at Sweet's house to find Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder walking out. Smoke suggests getting something to eat. Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder get into Sweet's car and drive to Cluckin' Bell. On the way, Carl asks how his mother was killed, to which Ryder replies that they were trying to kill Sweet and that people say they saw a green Sabre involved in the shooting. They go to the drive-thru and order their food, which sees Smoke order food made for ten people. After collecting the food, Ryder spots some Kilo Tray Ballas in a pink Voodoo, the same one that chased them a few days earlier, heading towards Grove Street. The Ballas are chased by Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder. Sweet and Ryder shoot at the Ballas car, while Smoke stuffs his face with food. The Ballas car is eventually destroyed, killing the Ballas inside. Afterwards, Carl drives Sweet, Smoke and Ryder back to Grove Street. Carl then drives Smoke back to his house in Idlewood. Along the way, Carl asks Smoke why he moved out of Grove Street. Smoke tells Carl that he received money from his aunt's will, but Grove Street will always be his home. When Carl and Smoke reach Smoke's house, Smoke gets out and heads inside. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the car. *Drive to the Cluckin' Bell drive thru. *Chase down the gang car before they cap your homies. *Kill the Ballas gang members. *Go back to Sweet's house. *Drive Smoke to his house. Reward The rewards for completing the mission are $200 and an increase in respect. The mission Nines and AKs is unlocked. The gyms across the state of San Andreas are then available for use after receiving the phone call from Sweet; although going to the gyms in San Fierro or Las Venturas will result in a four-star wanted level until those regions are unlocked. Walkthrough As soon as the cutscene ends, stick close to the Ballas car as much as possible. Try to ram their Voodoo into walls, buildings, etc. Also try to pit-manoeuvre the Ballas car, and/or block them from getting around Sweet's car to make it easier for Sweet and Ryder to shoot at them. Transcript Gallery Drive-Thru-GTASA2.jpg|Sweet and Ryder shooting at a car containing members of the Ballas Drive-Thru-GTASA3.jpg|Another shootout Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 5 - Drive-thru (HD)|PC Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 5 - Drive-Thru (HD)|Ipad Version Trivia * In this mission, the Ballas are seen using a pink Voodoo with tinted windows. This is odd due to the Grove Street Families using the Voodoo as a gang car, not the Ballas. The only way to make the Ballas use the Voodoo as a gang car is to modify the cargrp.dat file. The pink Voodoo was earlier seen in the mission Sweet & Kendl. * At the end of the mission, the Greenwood will be fireproof. * Even though the group go to Cluckin' Bell, Ryder can be seen taking a box from Big Smoke with the Burger Shot logo on it. * This is the only time in the game that the drive-thru service at a fast-food restaurant is used. * During the cutscene in the drive-thru, notice that after the four make their orders at the menu part, Smoke picks up the food at the same spot but the pick-up window is on the other side of the building. * The song playing during the cutscene at Cluckin' Bell is "B.Y.S" by Gang Starr, which can also be heard on Playback FM. * When CJ, Smoke, Ryder, and Sweet enter the Greenwood, Ryder sits in the front passenger seat, Smoke sits behind CJ, and Sweet sits behind Ryder in the rear passenger seat. However, when they start chasing the Ballas, Smoke and Sweet swap seats without explanation. This is most likely a developer oversight. * The Pink Voodoo appears on a GTA SA Screenshot. * When the second cutscene begins after the quartet arrives at the drive-thru, a four-armed model of Big Smoke can be seen standing up. A video of this can be seen here. This can be seen easier on the remastered version on the Xbox 360 as the cutscene now shows in widescreen. * If the player fails to kill the Ballas before they reach Grove Street, they will then gun down two GSF members, failing the mission. * The Ballas on the street will once again shoot at Ballas in the Voodoo. The same thing happens in the mission Sweet & Kendl. A video of this can be seen here. (You need to wait a little it doesn't happen right at the start.) * Big Smoke's order has become an internet phenomenon in late 2016. Navigation }} de:Drive-Thru es:Drive-Thru fr:Drive-Thru nl:Drive-Thru pl:Przejażdżka pt:Drive-Thru ru:Drive-Thru fi:Drive-Thru Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas